


Bored Angel.

by MissAnthrophy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angels, Coffee Shops, Demons, F/F, First Dates, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnthrophy/pseuds/MissAnthrophy
Summary: Summary: An angel by the name of Ruby Rose. Bored out her mind and had a sudden yearning for a certain girl with white hair..A demon by the name of Weiss Schnee. Just wanting to be with someone.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Bored Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever contribution to Whiterose Weekend.  
> Day 1: Supernatural AU

_**Bored Angel** _

_**Whiterose Weekend day 1** _

* * *

There were no day and night cycles in this place. Just never ending stretches of light as far as the mortal eye can see. Countless floating islands populated this white paradise. Some of these islands are inhabited by spiritual beings of white. But in mortals term, they were simply called Angels. And one of them in particular was a bit odd from the rest.

* * *

An angel with silver eyes and neck-length black hair with red tips was lying down across a bed of flowers. It really was a good idea to rest here. Since her name was Ruby _Rose._ Ruby really felt like she belonged here with the countless flowers.

Did you know why this flower garden was so special? Well, because it was on a floating island! Not just any floating island, but an island in the realm of the angels! Pretty cool, right? Anyway, Ruby was just here relaxing after her most recent activity.

She did nothing but spent her time flying across the sky earlier, and it was amazing! She Zoomed around like a fighter jet. She saw the different land masses and oceans that covers the planet on one side, while the other is covered with dots of light from cities like decorative Christmas lights. She could also see the people that live on the surface. From this height, they all look like tiny ants from up here! people of all shapes and sizes, each of a different race and culture. All intermingling in a society where cooperation was essential.

Well, even if she **did** just recently fly around every corner of Remnant. Just lying down doing nothing was totally boring! Nobody could blame Ruby for having a short attention span. Angels had a different perception of time than of a mortal! (Although the statement is true to some extent, Ruby was just saying that as an excuse for her lack of patience)

Ruby was an angel, and she could do a lot of awesome stuff. Like with her wings for example. Both pairs were super duper cool looking! Twice as tall as Ruby's height with white feathers, they're also very fluffy. They could travel fast enough to the point where they fly at light speed!

Angels use this so that people didn't see them in the open or just want to be sneaky, she remembered this one time where she saved a cute puppy from an out of control car using time stop, pretty awesome right? Oh, She could also emit a powerful flash of white light, what was the purpose of this? For dramatic entrances of course

It was her Job to help people. Well, more of a guide to be more accurate. They were forbidden interact with mortals directly or be seen by them. The things she could only do was small helpful things like helping mortals finding their car keys, or like previously mentioned, saving animals from cars or something. She didn’t like the rule. But Ruby believed that mortals are already inherently good, they just need a gentle push of good things happening and they could figure out the rest.

This didn't help that just doing nothing bored Ruby out of her mind. she only wanted to do something interesting for a change. Or maybe she could find someone to spend some time with. Since she also felt a bit lonely as of late.

Well......Ruby did knew _a certain person_ whom she could spend her time with, her bestie! Just Thinking about her makes Ruby's heart accelerates. Like, who wouldn't have a crush with someone who was smart, elegant, and beautiful. Nice personality if you got the chance to know her better. Although, she did had times where she gets a little crabby. And she also had this cute face everytime she was annoyed (which by means is not Ruby's fault. Nope! Nuh-uh. No comment on that)

Wait a minute, Ruby suddenly had a brilliant idea! of course, Why hadn't she thought of it sooner? She could go there and spend time with her best friend! Like, just hanging out. That's okay right? Like two of them hanging out as friends, nothing more.

Who did she think she was fooling here. Ruby admits that she wanted to hang out more than just being friends. But what could she do? Hmmmm........... 

Well, thinking about it more didn't solve the problem here. She had to do something. Ruby decided to wake from her daydreaming. With a yawn, she stands up straight and stretched her limbs, her angelic wings unfolding it and spreading it as wide as she could. After some more warm up stretches, Ruby began to look for her partner. She decided that whether if her friend likes her or not. Ruby really wanted to spend time with her most favorite person ever. It was better than sitting here all day and using her halo ring as a basketball hoop.

She quickly scanned Remnant, looking for a certain white haired princess. Ruby was looking in the general area of Atlas when..... ah ha! There, she could see Weiss going inside a café or something. 

"Be ready Weiss! The angel is coming for you now" she giggled at her own joke, her voice still fine even after years of unused. She stood up, again doing some extra warm ups, after that she aims down to see where she lands. With a running start, she jumps down while she spreads her wing.

* * *

Ruby landed in an alley way between a coffee house and a hotel. As she landed, she surveyed her surroundings for any mortals nearby. Around her, she couldn't see any people that might have saw her. Judging that the coast was clear, she looked at herself. Not a single dirt had stuck in her white chiton. Thinking that her current outfit would grab unwanted attention. With a snap of a finger, she changed her outfit into simple jeans, a red long sleeve, red scarf, and lastly some pair of flat ankle boots. She wanted to look good in front of Weiss.

Ruby walked to the front of the café (are coffee houses and cafés the same thing? Probably not, she couldn't tell) it was already evening but the place still seemed to have people in there. Wasn't it suppose to be morning is where you drink coffee at the start of the day? At the entrance, Ruby now only realized that she didn't know what to say to Weiss. Maybe ask her out for dinner? As friends of course! They were technically in a cafe. Maybe here was fine? Okay, she was lying to herself again. Maybe she needed to take this slow. 

Inside, the interior was mostly dark grayish walls and flooring. The ceiling was light up with lamps to give it an ambient glow to the place. The wooden square tables had four chairs each and some wall tables for those who sit by themselves. Ruby could see people eating sandwiches and salads, even pasta, all of which was served with coffee of course. The coffee ranges from simple black coffee to frappes. They also serve tea here like Earl gray and honey lemon tea. She could see some people hunched over in their laptops and some people doing other important stuff.

At one corner there was an elevated platform. obviously this was the stage. Sitting there playing the piano was non other than her friend, Weiss Schnee. Weiss looked beautiful in her short sleeve black evening dress with a white bolero. Weiss looks so elegant, Ruby wondered if she seems a little under dressed, why does Weiss have to be so pretty and elegant all the time? She decided to sit while she waited for Weiss to finish performing. Maybe she could order something while she wait, but being an angel and all, she didn't really need to eat mortal foods. To this day she still hadn't figured it out where food goes when you're a being made up of spirits and energy. Although, she was curious what the food taste like now. It had been solid century at least since she last eaten mortal food. should she buy a sandwich or two? Maybe even coffee. While contemplating this, she almost didn't notice that Weiss was done performing. When she stepped out of the stage, Ruby waved her arms trying to grab Weiss's attention. 

Weiss hadn't even noticed Ruby yet. Of course, the natural thing she could do in this situation was tackle Weiss into a bear hug. She stands up from her seat. Walk really slowly behind Weiss.......... and then jump! 

Weiss was obviously surprised by this. She tried to break free from the hug. But she can't. "Ruby you dolt! Get off me!"

Ruby decided that Weiss had enough hugs already and releases her.

Weiss, in visible annoyance, gave Ruby her infamous angry glare. which Ruby still finds it cute in a way. Ruby meanwhile gave her an apologetic look before motioning towards an empty table. She can hear Weiss sighing but Luckily still followed her.

Taking a seat across her, they look at each other for a while. Ruby could do this all day, looking at Weiss she mean, but she finally decided to strike a conversation, she doesn't want this to be awkward or something.

"Wow Weiss! You were amazing out there!" Ruby finally said. Thinking that complimenting her best friend was the best way to start.

"Really? So tell me, what composition did I just played?" Weiss suddenly asked, it had been so long since she last heard Weiss talked. How long was it again? Maybe About a decade at least? Either way, Ruby was happy to hear it regardless. Wait, what did she ask again? Oh no, she was too busy thinking of something to eat instead of paying attention!

"I Uhhhh...... I was actually thinking of sandwiches earlier. Sorry about that." she answered sheepishly, Doing her best to sound apologetic about it.

Weiss giggles at that. Somebody pinch her now, because that was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. She could feel butterflies in her chest having a party or something, Weiss eyeing her in a playful manner "Oh heavens Ruby you're still a dolt even to this day. Anyway, why are you here? Surely you don't just come here just to see me."

"Maybe? Come on Weiss. I always like being with you." Ruby said.

She could see that Weiss was blushing from what she just said earlier. This in turn also made Ruby blush, Making them both red in the process. Ruby hadn't thought of it before she decided to come here. But was it possible that Weiss also had a crush for Ruby? Maybe Ruby was looking at it wrong. But being here now with the most beautiful woman she ever know for the past 15,000 years. She won't question her feelings towards Weiss now. Should Ruby confessed right now? Maybe if she could find the right time.

"That was....... very flattering Ruby, thank you" Weiss finally responded. Not looking at Ruby but instead was busy looking at something else

"So...... Great meeting with you and all. But do you think we can grab something to eat? It's been a looooooong time since I last eaten something really. Basically I'm trying to ask if I can eat yo-...what I mean is can I eat with you! Like, join you for dinner or something like that." Ruby keeps on rambling. Hoping that Weiss might not noticed how nervous she was right now. 

"That's enough Ruby. Yes, I'll accompany you." Weiss quickly saving from Ruby embarrassing herself. "Since we're here. this place does have excellent sandwiches. How about I treat you tonight? Also, the owner here has a debt to pay for me in exchange for a favor".

Ruby knew that Weiss isn't evil or anything. But everybody who had remotely known who Weiss was might feel uneasy when the word "debt" and "favor" is thrown into the conversation. But Ruby was still adamant that Weiss was a good person. She hoped so.

"Can you tell me uhh.. exactly how did the owner owe you anything?" Ruby questioned her friend.

Oh, speak of the Wei-....devil. The owner just so happened to be at the counter helping the cashier. The owner was an elderly, balding, gray-haired man with wrinkles under his eyes and over his brow. He wears a green shirt with a red apron and gray pants.

"Oh, nothing substantial. In exchange for his business to start and flourish. I can perform here anytime I please. And unlimited coffee of my choice. Don't worry Ruby. I still need to pay for the food. I'll be right back." Weiss smirked, obviously aware of Ruby's concern from earlier.

Weiss stands up. Leaving Ruby without even asking her what she wants to eat. Ruby couldn't really argue since she had no way of paying. You know, since why would she need money for?

It didn't take long for Weiss to get back with a tray of food with her. Sitting down, she handed over to Ruby a clubhouse sandwich and coffee with cream and five sugars (Weiss still remembered Ruby's favorite!). Weiss got herself a giant pretzel and coffee of course. 

* * *

Ruby and Weiss exited the place and was now standing just right outside the coffee house. Ruby didn't know what to do next. Earlier she was so nervous eating with Weiss that they mostly enjoyed their food in silence. Which was really awkward in Ruby's opinion. But Weiss seems to enjoyed eating in silence. That was the only good news there.

Normally, this was the right time to say goodbye to Weiss. Ruby would leave and they wouldn't see each other again for maybe a few decades. But Ruby really wanted to make this night more special than just having dinner. What kind of date was that?....... Did Weiss consider this a date just like her?

"Hello? Earth to Ruby." 

"Wha-" she turned around, and she could see Weiss standing there giving Ruby a warm smile.

"I was about to thank you for the wonderful time we had. I think this is goodbye for now." Weiss said. she then turned around and started to walk away. Ruby was panicking now. She couldn't really explain why. But she reached out to Weiss. Grabbing her hand before she could leave Ruby on her own. 

Ruby now noticed that Weiss seemed to act differently than when they last met. She was more quiet than usual. Most often they banter a lot but overall get along fine. But today Ruby was too distracted by her own issues Of course there was a chance she was overthinking all of this. Right now she really needed to know what was wrong with Weiss. If she had one to begin with. Regardless, Ruby always helped those in need. And one of them so happened to be the most important person she had ever met.

"Weiss! I just thought that maybe I can walk you home? Or maybe we can fly you home! I'm fast remember." Ruby said. She was hoping that she could convince Weiss to spend more time with her. Just to figure out what was wrong.

Just then. Weiss looked at Ruby. Her blue eyes Shone as if she was looking at a precious gem stone.

"You don't have to do all of that Ruby. You're here spending time with me. What more can I ask? After all, I don't get to spend time with you often....."

She couldn't wait any longer. From what she just said. It looked like Weiss was also feeling the same thing towards Ruby. She was betting it all on what Weiss just said. As long as her small confidence was there. She could do anything.

Ruby grabbed both of Weiss's hands. Her head was down as she looked at their holding hands. Face to face, Ruby was getting flustered by all of this. But what came next shocked her the most "I really like you, Weiss...... More than just liking you. I love you"

Ruby couldn't believe what was happening now. Looking at Weiss, she couldn't see if she succeeded or not? 

"I really want to be with you!" Ruby shouted. Not from anger, but more so pure adrenaline was her current mood. " I don't know how to like, court you properly or something. Why now all of the sudden? I don't know. Just seeing you leaving was just..... I realized I don't like it not being with you" She tackled Weiss like the one she did earlier. But this time she wouldn't let go. Her emotions were in shambles.

"I knew you would say that... mind if I say something also? I actually have an attraction for you for some time now. But I was scared at first..... Can you fly us somewhere private?" She asked Ruby. Ruby never letting go from her hug. She spread her wings and with one mighty snap. They flew through the sky at top speed. 

They dropped off at an abandoned beach front. The weather wasn't particularly good. Full of dark clouds and you couldn't even see the stars. The sea continued to churn. Looking like an endless darkness swaying back and forth. Once they established that no mortal could see them here. Weiss released her wings.

Unlike Ruby's. Weiss's pair looked old and brittle. There were no feathers to be seen. Just a few that had this dirty gray color. It had this skeletal appearance and was quite scary to looked at. "I was meaning to ask you for a long time... but I was afraid because of what I am. And I'm afraid to loose what we already have.... I don't want to be left alone. Not again." Ruby couldn't see Weiss since she was busy hugging her. But she could hear her quiet sobs.

She couldn't think of something to say to Weiss to make her feel better. All she could do was hug her partner. Ruby could feel the skeleton wings wrapping behind her. But Ruby wouldn't back out now. Since Weiss needed her the most now. She fully trust her. And that was all Weiss needed. Trust.

When this was all over. She looked at Weiss and for the first time since coming here. She looked like her old self again. That confident grin with those intelligent eyes.

"I can't believe you didn't run away. You're either an idiot for staying with me. Or brave enough to love someone who is basically a demon. What a complete dolt"

"Whatever you call yourself. You're always still be Weiss to me. And I'll always be your dolt"

Everything happened way too fast. You could say that it was unnatural. But when you looked at them. They're the far from being normal.

"Weiss. Do you want to fly around with me? There are many things I really want to show you." Ruby asked. Stealing a quick kisses from her partner. A gentle caress on the lips. small affections was actually doing wonders. Seeing that Weiss's mood was getting better each peck.

Ruby knew that Weiss couldn't fly because of her situation. But Today she could finally share her favorite past time.

**Author's Note:**

> still needs a ton of work. But I tried at least.


End file.
